


Radio

by Kafian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fear of Death, Radio, Second War with Voldemort
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kafian/pseuds/Kafian
Summary: Tęsknota podczas wojny jest czymś, z czym nikt z nas nie powinien się spotkać.Niektórych uczuć jednak nie da się ominąć.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 1





	Radio

Radio Rona było jednocześnie zbawieniem, jak i przekleństwem.

Przed każdą transmisją wyczekiwała na ten dobrze sobie znany, męski głos.

A także irytowała się na każde błędne hasło podawane przez Rona, które oddzielało ją od poczucia więzi z ukochanym.

Stres. Strach. Niepewność.

Każde z tych emocji przeżywała po kolei; z wyjątkiem chwil, kiedy nadeszła jej pora na noszenie medalionu Slytherina — wtedy odczuwała wszelkie negatywne emocje ze zdwojoną siłą i w tym samym momencie. Jej barki opadały wtedy pod ciężarem przerażenia na myśl o stracie ukochanego, o odejściu bez pożegnania.

Szum. Cisza.

Nigdy nie wiedziała, która transmisja okaże się tą ostatnią.


End file.
